Full Moons United
by OokamiShiroi
Summary: Ranma gets closer to the Amazons and finds out what he has become.RanmaDarkStalkersXMen:Evo xover.
1. Changing Roads

_Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi._

_'Italics Thoughts'_

" :Chinese-Amazon dialect :"

"Normal Speech"

(Sound Effects)

Author's Ramblings: OK I'm back. I really really missed writing fanfiction. I've decided to post this story first as a new start. The Way Things Are and Full Moons United are going through a slight rewrite and the first chap of TWTA should be up soon. The other chapters shouldn't take to long to rewrite and check, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait. The brand new chaps of FMU and TWTA are done and will go up after I am done with the rewrites. Enjoy the story...again.

**Full Moons United**

**Chapter 1:**

Ranma was pissed, really pissed. His dad had taught him another stupid and useless technique. Ranma could still feel his aching joints from that sadistic exercise. His trust for his father seriously decreased as the years had droned on. The first strike came against Genma when he taught Ranma the dreaded Cat-Fist. Ranma had lost a lot of faith in his dad that day. Genma generally ignored his child's feelings and so he couldn't see how his son lost much of his love and respect for his father. A child's eyes never lied; the pain in them was plain to see to every one but Genma.

The second strike against is father came when Ranma over heard his father engaging him to some one for just one lousy training scroll. He was really angry that day; he didn't even know who the girl was. The deal was for him to stay with them to become the man's heir and son-in-law. But on the day of that set date, his father knocked him out and ran off like the demon's hell was chasing him. Ranma could still remember the bruise he had on his stomach from how Genma carried him like a sack of potatoes. This had really made Ranma suspicious about how many times his father had done this. Suddenly the image of Ukyo running after them came to mind.

'_OH CRAP. He engaged me to Ukyo and the yatai was the dowry...But isn't Ukyo a boy. Damn my dad must really sick or Ukyo is a... No way I'm sure Ukyo was a he not a she. Now I'm really confused, I need to find out the truth.'_

And so Ranma did just as he thought he would. He had gone to a police station and asked if they had any information on a Genma Saotome. At first they didn't want to give anything to him, until he made up a little white lie that Genma had stolen something precious to his family. They quickly took him to one side and gave him all the current information they had on Genma. Ranma must have sat there for at least an hour reading. He couldn't believe his eyes, his father had engaged him more times than he could have ever believed. This got his blood into a serious boil. That was strike three for his faith in his father. Now Ranma didn't believe his father as far as he could throw him, which wasn't very far since Genma was a fat thief and liar.

This all went through his mind as they were going to some legendary training ground. Ranma already had a really bad feeling about this. If his gut wasn't telling him to run away, then there was the look on his father's face. That look he got when he thought he had found the best technique to teach Ranma. But that look always led to some or another bogus thing, that caused Ranma pain in some way or another. Ranma's Chinese was still very basic, he could speak it on an acceptable level. But for him to read anything in Chinese was really hard.

Over the years Ranma had learnt how to hide the fact that he was actually a very smart kid from Genma. His father never allowed him to learn the basics for a successful life. True, survival training was helpful in the bush, but in modern day society smarts was more important. Ranma had spent a lot of his free time learning about the world and how it worked. He had a couple of books with him that he kept well hidden from his father. Ranma had once met this really nice old Chinese man that taught him some really interesting things. Honour and respect where the first two things. They grew closer every day, eventually they saw each other as family over time. Ranma was amazed at how much knowledge and strength his "grandpa" had. Ranma learnt that girls weren't weak in the least and that they were to be respected as equals.

Also Ranma's skill in the arts skyrocketed. In the few months Ranma had known his grandpa, he could already project ki in a physical form. The old man was really impressed with his "grandson". But that didn't stop the old man from teaching him that the brain needs to be trained just as well as the body is. What really astounded him was that his grandson was not only a great fighter, but also had an amazing learning curve for all things academic. He sucked up information like a sponge. It had been almost a year before Genma decided that they had to move on, since staying in one place makes one's art weaker. That was such a big lie, Ranma had never improved so much under any one's study before. He also knew that he hadn't learnt nearly half of what his grandpa could and would teach him.

Before Genma could separate them, grandpa and grandson decided to stay in contact. And so they did every month Ranma would get a letter or package from his grandpa and Ranma would in turn write back. Now and then Ranma would also get a book from his grandpa, teaching him more and improving his art even further. Ranma had learnt many things as the years went by. Chi and Ki manipulation was one of them, this is where he got his bad feeling from. This training ground just felt wrong, like a black hole that sucked people in and changed them for life. He had no idea how right his feeling was. Ranma could read a little of the sign that stood at the entrance of this evil valley. There in bright red were the unmistakable words " DANGER TURN BACK".

" Hey pops I really think this is a bad idea," Ranma said with a scowl on his face," This place just seems wrong. And the sign says danger turn back. I just can't make out the rest."

" Stop being such a little girl Ranma. We're martial artists, we have nothing to fear, " he said with a happy look on his face.

" There is nothing wrong with being a girl you fat fool!" Ranma said with an angry look, " There is something off with this place, something evil and unnatural."

" Are you a coward my boy or are you a man? "

" I am no coward pops, but I'm not stupid either. Unlike some old fat and balding idiot I know, " he said with a smirk.

" WHAT! You're going to pay for that boy."

And so Genma attacked. He couldn't believe how Ranma had changed over the years. Yes Ranma had become strong even beyond Genma's dreams, but he was just so disobedient. His son was supposed to listen to everything he said and follow it to the letter. But the boy had an incredibly strong will of his own. Genma was really angry now. How dare Ranma say he was bald. The fight was really hard to follow as they where jumping all over the place trying to hit each others. Both where so into the fight that they got completely turned around and ended smack dab in the middle on the cursed springs.

Ranma felt his stomach and body screaming for him to run away from where ever he was. He realised that they were both on bamboo poles that were sticking out of strange springs. The entire valley was covered with them. Genma saw that his son was distracted and took advantage of it. Ranma soon realised that his dad was going to get a strike in and so only had time to block with his forearms as it hit. He was sent flying over the springs and came crashing into a hut. The wall shattered as he hit it with his back. He heard a startled cry from inside but he was too mad right now to care. Ranma jumped up quickly and came running after Genma. As he jumped he went sailing over the spring and his fist connected hard with his father's face, sending Genma straight into one of the nearby springs. A red glowing mist was coming off of Ranma as he waited for his father to reappear. But the thing that came out of the spring was not his father. It was a big fat panda.

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed Ranma.

But the panda was already on him, Ranma blocked as many punches as he could. But the shock of not seeing his father but a panda jump out at him, over whelmed him. The panda's fist connects with Ranma's shoulder and sent him flying. Ranma knew he was going to fall into one of those springs. The one he was falling too had strange green coloured water, unlike the clear blue of the other springs. As soon as he hit the water, he knew something was very wrong. Foreign energies of ki and chi were entering his body at an alarming rate. Whatever ever the change was, Ranma knew something this powerful was definitely permanent.

Genma has waiting for his son to come out of the water with a really angry expression, when he heard some one behind him.

"Oh no customers fall into spring, is very bad," he said with a heavy Chinese accent.

Genma tried to speak but all that came out were growls and hisses.

" Mr. Customer no can speak. Fall into spring of drown panda, very tragic story. Now who fall in spring take on body of what drown there."

Genma was utterly shocked, he looked down at his hands and saw paws instead of his human hands.

_' Oh no the boy...Nodoka is going to kill me.'_

The fat Chinese guide walked over to the spring that Ranma had fallen into and waited to see what the boy would turn into. But the colour of the water quickly made him sweat. Whatever the boy had turned into would be permanent and no amount of hot water would fix that. Ranma's lungs demanded air, he swam to the surface of the spring in search of that precious life giving air. He broke through with a heavy gasp and the air filled his lungs. The guide was now thoroughly confused. The boy was exactly the same was when he went in. As the boy got out of the water, the spring drained away into the ground, which made the guide even more confused as this had never ever happened to any of the springs before.

" Is Mr. Customer okay? Is not every day one fall into curse spring and not change," the guide said with a questioning look.

" I'm alright, but something strange definitely happened when I got thrown into that spring."

" Hhhhmmm, well I no see change in customer. But one never know, maybe good idea and talk to Amazon womens?"

" We can do that later. What happened to my dad?"

" Oh, no need worry. Other customer only fall into spring of drown panda. Now sir change into panda when ever touch cold water and change back into man with hot water."

Ranma couldn't believe his ears. This was the funniest thing that has ever happened. His father turned into a fat panda every time he touched cold water. This was just too good not to laugh at. Ranma turned around and pointed to his panda father. His laugh was at first only snicker but soon turned into full blown laughter as he was rolling the floor.

" HAHAHAHAHA, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. He deserves all of it and more!"

Ranma's laughter was calming down when the guide spoke up again.

" Mr. Customer is very lucky. Fall into very bad spring but now change, is very very lucky."

" I know something changed within me when I fell in, but I don't see any physical change as of yet. And what was so bad about that spring?" he asked with a confused face.

" Green water spring is very bad, green water make change forever. No even hot water change back."

The colour from Ranma's face drained away. The change within him was permanent. No ill side effects had shown up yet, but something had definitely changed him. He was thankful that it hadn't changed his external appearance yet. Hopefully nothing serious would come of this.

" You said something about Amazons?"

" Amazon womens know maybe what go wrong with spring. We go ask?"

" Yeah sure, maybe they can see if anything seriously went wrong," Ranma said with a concerned look, " Let me just get my fat ass excuse of a father and then we can go."

With that he went off to retrieve his father and also give him a nice long beating for good measure.

To be continued...

(END)

Closing notes: Didn't change much with the rewrite (more like recheck), just a few things here and there. I have a pretty clear idea of what I want the pairings to be, but it will be revealed as the story carries on. The second chapter will be done soon after I've gone through some of the chapters of TWTA. My new stories are also coming out, writing them shouldn't take long as the outlines are pretty much done. Any way I hope you enjoyed this story if you're new to it or even if you've have read it before.

OokamiShiroi out.


	2. Changing Skins

_Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. And all other characters and stories belong to their legal owners._

_'Italics Thoughts'_

" :Chinese-Amazon dialect :"

"Normal Speech"

(Sound Effects)

Author's Ramblings: Nothing much to report, just that the new AWIN chap from USA Tiger is coming out soon. And that my new story is also on the way. Any way read and enjoy.

**Full Moons United**

**Chapter 2:**

Ranma had been dragging his father along for about an hour now. Genma was in no condition to walk after the beating his son had just giving him. He had seen his son mad sometimes, but this was by far the worst. Ranma had given him quite a few bruises that wouldn't heal for a while. He had chased his father for about a mile before eventually catching up to him and so the beating had followed. Now Genma was being dragged along by one of his legs. Ranma had made sure that his father got the worst the road had to offer. Sharp stones, thorn bushes, and any object that could infect more damage, he conveniently dragged Genma over them all. The guide was kind of getting concerned for one of his customers. His son had not only beaten him senseless, but was also now literally dragging him along by a leg. Even though the boy's father deserved a lot of pain for what had happened. But seeing it was still hard to believe. The Amazons would definitely punish Genma for being so foolish. Just hopefully after seeing how his own son had punished him, maybe they wouldn't be as hard on him.

" So how much further until we reach this Amazon village?" Ranma asked as he found more sharp stones to carry Genma over.

" Is not far Mr.Customer, only over that side of valley," the guide said winching slightly as Genma got the full experience of a few sharp stones and a thorn bush again.

" Ok, so who exactly are these Amazons and what are they like?"

" Is very strange womans, very honourable. But have very strange laws, they also great warrior."

" Anything is particular that I should know about them?"

" Well sirs must not fight any Amazon womans. If sir win, then sir marry Amazon woman that sir win." The guide said with a small laugh, " Is not always bad, maybe Mr.Customer get nice looking Amazon."

" No thank you, I'm definitely aint getting married any time soon at least," Ranma said with a grimace.

" Then sir must no fight any Amazon womans, first talk with elders of village."

" Will they be able to tell me what that spring did to me?"

" No know Mr.Customer, but I sure they help. Amazon womans be strong fighter, but also have very big heart."

They were just finishing up their conversation when the Amazon village came into sight. It had large walls surrounding the village proper and a large steel and wooden gate as the entrance. There were two very beautiful women standing guard, Ranma was hard pressed to remember last when he saw women of that beauty. He almost dismissed them as eye candy until he saw how they stood and observed everything and everyone coming and going from the gate. Both of them wore the same green and red armour with gold trimmed spears in their hands. They both had a perfect hourglass figure, the clothing also only covered the absolute essentials. As they neared the gate, the one with blue hair and pink eyes licked her lips at Ranma. Causing him to blush, while the other one with red hair and green eyes winked at him and blew a kiss. Ranma could feel his face turn even a brighter red. Both of them laughed, but didn't take their eyes off of him.

": Excuse me ladies, but we have come to talk with the elders. It's of the most importance.:"

It was only then that the two of them realised that this sexy thing had companions with him. The young man seemed to be dragging along a panda with a Jusenkyo guide following right behind. The panda looked pretty beat up with thorns and rocks sticking out of its fur. It was a really funny sight.

": Both of my customers fell into separate springs and I need to talk to the elders about the spring that my young customers fell into.:"

Both groaned at that, the boy was too good looking for it to be natural.

": What spring did he fall into exactly:" asked the one with blue hair.

": That's just the thing, I don't know. He fell into a strange green water spring and came up unchanged. Also the spring seemed to disappear after he fell into it.:"

With that both smiled at each other and one with red hair said, ": Are you thinking what I'm thinking Bra:"

": I am Gloss, I definitely am.:"

Ranma got that powerful feeling of dread coming over him as the two women jumped down from their posts and walked towards him while swinging their hips. He had a hard time keeping his eyes off of their assets. This only seemed to make the women happier. He had understood most of the conversation, but his Chinese was still very limited. Both made their way to him, and stood about an arm's length from him. Before jumping onto him, the one named Gloss kissed him straight on the lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. While her hands got a firm grip on his bum. Bra wrapped her arms around both them and shoved Ranma's arm straight into her more that abundant cleavage, while nibbling on his neck. He gasped at the feeling of two really beautiful women feeling him up. As he gasped he felt a tongue enter his mouth and someone licking his ear. No man, no matter how great could resist that feeling. Both giggled as they felt him respond to them. A cough behind them alerted them to some new to the scene. Bra and Gloss turned around to see elder Ku Lon looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

": What are the two of you doing:"

Both quickly let go of Ranma and had a healthy red glow to their faces.

": We're sorry, but as you can see..:"

": QUIET, their is no excuse," the elder's gaze switched between the two and then turned to the other people.

Her eyes caught the uniform of the Jusenkyo guide. The young man was quite attractive and seemed to have great potential. The panda with them, she guessed was the person to have fallen into one of the cursed springs.

": ELDER, I have a grave matter to discuss with you. This young man fell into a green water spring.:"

That shook Ku Lon right out of her inner thoughts, the last time this happened was a good 30 years ago.

": Are you sure guide? Did you see him fall into it:"

": Yes Elder, no doubt. I saw it with my own eyes, the spring even disappeared after he got out of it.:"

The expression of her face went from concerned to shocked.

": BRA, GLOSS. Back to your posts, I'll deal with you two later.:"

Both quickly obeyed their elder and resumed their duties.

": By his facial features, I'm guessing he's Japanese am I correct.:"

": Yes they both are Elder.:"

" Boy follow me and bring that animal with you. This is a very serious matter," said looking Ranma in the eyes.

Ranma could tell right there and then that this was indeed something very serious. And that Genma had dragged him straight into the middle of a really big mess.

" Yes elder, I apologize if this has caused you any difficulties," Ranma said bowing his head.

" It's no problem lad, but I fear your life has changed forever," she finished with a smile of encouragement.

" Thank you elder."

With that they entered the village, with Ranma being extra careful to make his father felt as much pain as possible. Ranma could feel the power and authority coming off of this old woman who walked around on a stick. It was a strange sight, but Ranma had seen things even stranger than that before. The whole village made way for the elder and her "guests". A lot of the women in the village gave him the exact same look as those guards had. Which caused Ranma to blush and the women to giggle and wink at him. But the way Ku Lon had talked to him made him realise just how serious his condition could be. His father had this magical ability to put him in the worst possible situation that was humanly or heavenly possible, maybe even the Kamis would have a hard to time tormenting him as much as his dad did. Well ex-father considering how serious this might be.

" What is your name young one?"

" My name is Ranma elder."

She gave off a light chuckle," Wild Horse eh? You definitely have the women of this village in an uproar."

All Ranma could do was blush and stare at the ground. She let off a really loud laugh at that.

" Ranma, you're going to have a hell of a time keeping them off of you."

He was now thoroughly embarrassed, the last person to tease him like this was his "aunt". His "grandpa's" daughter had teased Ranma none stop while he trained there. She would make him blush on a daily basis and tricked him into taking a few baths together with her. One day she even got him to wash her back, Ranma could have died from embarrassment that day. He just hoped Ku Lon wasn't as bad as his "aunt". He turned a nova red as he remembered the day she went shopping for underwear and made him go with. She modelled each and every single item for him. That was the day he started hiding from her, which only made her tease him more. Ku Lon halted in front of a circular building with a green clay roof.

" Ranma could you please wait inside while I go and gather the rest of the elders, please don't be alarmed. You are not in any trouble. This has only to do with the spring that you fell into," she had with an encouraging look.

" Thank you, I thought for a minute there that I was going to be in some kind of trouble."

" Definitely not so Ranma, please make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

With that she left jumping onto a nearby roof and hopping away on her staff. Ranma took a deep breath and opened the door. There was nothing special to the room inside, it was in a circle pattern as the shape outside suggested. The floor was littered with large red sitting cushions, some windows provided the only light from outside. Ranma flopped his father down near the door and sat down on one of the cushions waiting patiently for the elder to show up. The guide sat down next to Ranma. They didn't wait long as the door opened revealing a group of elderly woman much like Ku Lon. They greeted Ranma with a nod and sat down across the room. Ku Lon was the first to speak.

" Our guest is Japanese so we will have this discussion in his language, so that we will not have to repeat it or explain the situation to him again."

All the other elders nodded.

" Most of you already know why I called this council, but I now inform everyone as to what this is about. This young man you see here fell into one of the dark springs. As you can see there is no physical change as of yet. Guide will you please tell us what happened at the cursed springs."

The guide went into detail how his two customers appeared at the cursed springs and how they fell into them. The elders were in no way pleased with Genma, he had been so foolish as to endanger his own flesh and blood. Even though the fool was still unconscious, he squirmed under their combined gaze.

" Elders what is so important about this green spring that I fell into?"

" Well Ranma, the truth is that you're probably not even human any more. That spring that you fell into has existed even before there were Amazons. It's an ancient mystical spring that changes its victim into something else. We won't exactly know what until your new power manifests itself in some form, but we do have someone that can confirm our fears."

" WHAT has happened to me, please tell me elders. What did my idiot of a father do to me!"

" Please calm down Ranma, we will tell you soon. But first we need to confirm what it is," Ku Lon turned around and motioned for someone to come inside.

A cloaked figure walked inside and stood next to Ku Lon. Ranma could tell the figure was female, but that was all he could see.

" Savva, please remove your cloak and examine Ranma."

The figure dropped her cloak and Ranma took in a sharp gasp of air. In front of him stood one of the most sexually attractive woman he had EVER seen. She had long flowing red hair, her figure with in a skin-tight suit that hid nothing. It was then that Ranma noticed the bat wings on her head and larger wings on her lower back. Even so it only added to her beauty for Ranma. He had to look down to avoid ogling at her impressive assets. This made the woman laugh with glee.

" He likes what he sees, and I definitely like what I see," Savva said with a smirk.

Ranma's face was now buried under his shirt to hide his blush.

" He's so shy and cute too, can I keep him elders."

Ranma let out a groan, he hated being teased. The elders all laughed at the two's antics.

" Stop teasing the poor man Savva," Ku Lon said with mirth," please just check him for DarkStalker energies."

" Yes elder," with that she walked over to Ranma and placed her hands on his shoulders, " Ranma, please look me in the eye. I need to check you for DarkStalker energy."

With that Ranma got out from under his shirt and looked her in the eyes. He was so entranced by those lovely emerald eyes. She kissed him on his bottom lip and broke the skin tasting a little of his blood. And did he taste good, Savva nearly fainted from the power and sexuality of his blood. Never ever had she tasted someone this good. In him was this wild beast that demanded to be obeyed. She couldn't help herself from rubbing herself all over him and moaning in the process. She was about to take things further when Ku Lon bashed her on the head with her staff.

" We know it's natural for you Savva, but please reframe from doing so in front of us."

" I'm sorry for my behaviour elder, but I have to say WOW. This young man has more DarkStalker energy in his left hand than I do in my entire body. Plus he tastes so yummy...can I borrow him for a few hours or maybe for a couple days elders," she finished breathing heavily.

" What is a DarkStalker elder?" Ranma interrupted them before the conversation could go on.

" Sorry I forgot that you are not from the village. A DarkStalker, Ranma, is in fact a being from the demon world. Not necessarily a demon, but a being of unnatural ability. Savva here is also a DarkStalker but more in particular, she's a succubus. She fell into the exact same spring as what you did Ranma."

" WHAT, so I'm going to turn into some sex demon?"

" Not exactly Ranma, the spring never changed the person into the exact same thing. The spring only changed that person into a being from the demon world. So you can be anything from a vampire to a merman or even a ghost. It all depends on the spring. This particular spring has been a part of Amazon culture since the beginning Ranma. All Jusenkyo guides are told to bring the victims to our village so it can be explained as to what they have become. And more importantly how to harness that power without harming others."

" So I'm now some kind of being from another world then?"

" Yes Ranma, but don't think of the demon world as another planet, its more like a twin of earth," Ku Lon looked at Savva again, " did you feel anything in particular with him?"

" Yes, it was very strange elder. He had this very yummy beast inside him, it has these very yummy feral instincts. It felt like being hunted by a wolf almost."

" That's very interesting. That means Ranma could be one of three things. First is a wolf spirit or more precisely a wolf god. Secondly you could be a wolf demon, and lastly you could be a Were-Wolf. Ranma all these forms are very powerful."

" How do I find out which one I am elder?"

" Well the first one can be easily discovered by giving you a simple test, the other two are a little harder to identify. But I'm sure by tomorrow morning we will have the answer to that question Ranma."

" Ok so what is this first test?"

" It's very simple Ranma," Ku Lon took out a simple looking glass orb from her dress and handed it to Ranma," channel your thoughts on the orb Ranma."

Ranma did as he was told, but nothing happened the orb stayed exactly the same. This went on for a minute or two when Ku Lon told him to stop.

" That's enough Ranma, you are definitely not a wolf spirit. That leaves us with two other options, but my gut instinct tell me you're going to be a Were-Wolf."

Ku Lon got a piece of silver from her coat and handed it to Ranma, she knew that silver hurt both demon and Were. But something in her gut told her to test him.

" Here Ranma hold this."

Ranma took the piece of silver in his hands. It felt strange, almost foreign in his hands, like it would burn his hand. But nothing happened, only a feeling of disgust for the item prevailed.

"My my my, now this is certainly interesting. Ranma that piece of silver should have burned your hand either way. Do you feel anything strange?"

" Only that it feels disgusting elder, almost like putting my hand into filth."

" Yes interesting indeed."

All the other elders were confused as well, this was definitely new and strange.

" Ranma, I'm not sure what to say. My gut is still telling me you are a Were. But with this test I'm not so sure any more. You might be something else all together."

Ku Lon and elders discussed a few things together that Ranma couldn't make out with his limited Chinese. They all seemed to come to a decision.

" Ranma there will be a full moon tonight, that will confirm what exactly you are. Hopefully at least."

" What's so special about the full moon for the demon elder, I know the Were will change."

" Well Ranma the full moon's rays will make the demon wolf take its natural form. Which is that of a big wolf with red eyes Ranma."

" What will happen to me elder? Will I lose my mind as I will with the Were?"

Ku Lon looked at the young man and laughed.

" Oh my Ranma, no such a thing will ever happen. Your mind will stay with you, it does not matter if it's Were or demon. That is foolish folklore Ranma."

Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, when he was told about what he might be, he feared for the worst. But all his worries had now been proved wrong by the elder.

" I imagine it has been a rough day for you Ranma, please follow me to my main house. There you can relax and maybe take a bath if you like. I'll take your fool of a father and deal with him personally."

With that the council was dismissed. All the elders and the guide left the council room, leaving only Ranma, his father, and Ku Lon. But Savva gave him a peck on the cheek and hug before leaving.

" That girl, I swear she doesn't know when to stop. Ok, Ranma pickup that tub of lard and lets go to my home."

Ranma got a firm hold of one of Genma's paws and dragged him out, flowing Ku Lon. Her home wasn't far, they reached it in less than a few minutes. Ranma was going over what had happened to him today and was getting increasingly angry and tired. It was pretty big home compared to those around it. It had single level, but was a very large and spacious home. Ku Lon opened the door for him.

" Please leave that thing outside, and I'll show you were everything is."

Ranma dumped his father rather swiftly next to the garbage pile and followed Ku Lon inside. There was nothing really special to the house. It looked very much like all the other homes he had seen in China, expect for the random pieces of armour and weapons lying around.

": Xian Pu, Xian Pu where are you girl:"

": I'm in the kitchen great-grandmother, do you need anything:" came a sweet voice from down the hall.

": Yes, child. We have a guest I'd like you greet him.:"

Ku Lon was getting ready to laugh, she knew Xian Pu would almost throw a fit over their handsome guest. Xian Pu quickly finished up the last few items for dinner and went to greet their guest. She expected it to be one of those fuddy duddy monks again. But what she saw nearly made her faint. There in the entrance hall was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. She was giving him the once over, when he caught her gaze and blushed. Ranma's heart was having a hard time today. He had been groped, kissed, and drooled over by the most beautiful women he had ever known.

": Oh my great-grandmother, did you bring me my future husband:" she said with stars in her eyes.

": Get a grip girl, he's a recent DarkStalker. We don't even know what exactly he is yet.:"

": OH POO, you just know how to get a girl all excited for nothing. Bleh.:" she stuck out her tongue at her great-grandmother

Ku Lon had a good laugh at that, and laughed even louder at Ranma's red face. She secretly hoped that Ranma and Xian Pu would hit it off, but only time would tell.

": Xian Pu, this is Ranma. He is a guest from Japan. His Chinese is very limited and our specific dialect isn't helping, so I'm going to have to ask you to speak Japanese from now on.:"

": But great-grandmother, you know my Japanese is really bad. I'm going to sound like some kind of bimbo or tramp.:"

": I'm sorry Xian Pu but that's an order, plus I'm sure he'll be more the glad to give you 'lessons'.:"

Xian Pu's face went from displeased to very naughty in a split second. Ku Lon was having a hell of a time with this. But she saw Ranma still had a confused look on his face.

" Sorry Ranma, I know it must be hard to understand us."

" It's ok elder, I understood most of it. But I still have a while to go before I can truly understand it and maybe even speak it."

" That is good to hear Ranma. As I was saying this is my great-granddaughter Xian Pu. She is in charge of the house while I'm away. I take a lot of pride in her Ranma, she is not only a great warrior but also has a beautiful heart."

" Great-grandmother make Shampoo sound too too good," she said with a light giggle.

Ku Lon sighed, " As you can see Ranma, my great-granddaughter's Japanese is in need of your help. I would like you to talk to her as much as possible. She needs to learn your language if she is to succeed in this village."

" It is the least I can do for all your help elder." Ranma thanked her

_'Ranma my boy I can think of a few things, like marrying you off to a few girls in this village that have shown quite a bit of interest in you. But that would not be fair to you in any way. You have suffered far to much hardship for anyone to force anything on you. Plus you have gained an incredible power this day, I just hope it aids in your future instead of hindering it.' _Ku Lon thought.

" Quite all right Ranma, it is my pleasure to help you. Now Xian Pu, will you please show our guest where the bathroom is. I'll be away for a little bit, so if I don't return before dinner. Please continue without me."

" Yes great-grandmother." she said with a smile.

So Ku Lon left the two alone and went outside to get hold of Genma and take him to his punishment. He was still knocked out, so she didn't have much trouble getting him there.

Xian Pu was getting a good look at Ranma's rear as Ku Lon left the door. She was thinking of all the ways in which she could get to bite his muscular rear-end.

" Xian Pu could you please show me where I can take a bath. I'd really like to get this dirt off of me and relax my aching muscles."

" Shampoo know of good way make muscles relax," she said softly.

" What was that Xian Pu?"

" Oh Shampoo no say nothing, please follow Shampoo she show you way to bath."

Xian Pu made certain to put a lot of more sway in her hips as Ranma followed her. She could feel his eyes burning into her rear. They reached the bathroom all too sudden.

" This is bathroom, Ranma take bath here. Call Shampoo if need anything, maybe she even wash Ranma back," she leaned in as far as possible and breathed into his ear while finishing her sentence.

Ranma's blush returned with a vengeance. This made Xian Pu giggle with glee. She gave his butt a small pinch as she left him at the bathroom door to fend for himself. He didn't take long to get the travel dirt off of himself, but he definitely did take time to relax in the warm water to sooth his aching muscles. Ranma had been in there for a while when he heard a knock on the door.

" Shampoo sorry if interrupt Ranma, but food ready if Ranma want eat," came Xian Pu's voice through the door.

" Thank you Xian Pu, you and your great-grandmother have been really nice to me so far. I'll be out in a minute."

" Is no trouble, Shampoo glad she help."

With that she left Ranma to his business and went to place the food on the serving table. She had made a lot extra food for Ranma, just to make sure he could eat to his heart's content.

_'Maybe Ranma will even compliment me on my cooking. He'd say how good I was and then want to thank the cook with a kiss._' Xian Pu let out a very girlish squeal at that thought._' The twins should be back any minute now. Those two are going to blow a gasket when they see our sexy houseguest. Maybe we all could give him a very deep marriage kiss. Oh just think me, the twins, and maybe some else all in one big happy family married to Ranma. OH MY, just think about the wedding night.'_ Xian Pu let a scary laugh and with devilish look. She was too distracted to realize that Ranma had finished his bath and was standing behind her.

" What's so funny Xian Pu?"

Xian Pu nearly hit the roof, as she let out a startled yelp.

" Oh Ranma," she turned around and gave him a pouty look," you make Shampoo almost jump out clothes with fright."

" Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there."

" Is ok, is Shampoo fault. She no concentrate."

" WOW, Xian Pu did you cook all of this?"

" Yes, Shampoo also make extra for Ranma," she said with a blush while shuffling her feet.

" If it smells this great, then it's definitely going to taste a whole lot better," Ranma said with a smile," but that's a whole lotta food you have there Shampoo. I know I can eat a lot but that's way too much."

" Ranma no need worry, is also for whole family and Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung get home soon."

" Who's Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung Shampoo?"

" Is two younger twin sister Ranma, they out train with horse warrior today. They be back any time now."

" How old are they Shampoo?"

" Well both be two year younger than Shampoo, so they both now fourteen now Ranma."

" So why do all of you live with your great-grandmother?"

Xian Pu's expression quickly changed to a very sad face.

" Xian Pu, Xian Pu! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

" Is ok Ranma, Shampoo mother and grandmother die with honour. They die while fight protect children from evil Musk. Musk try and steal children so they have wife. But they no get past grandmother and mother. Musk get angry and shoot poison arrow and kill both. But not before children get away, they die with great honour. But Shampoo still miss very much," she had tears in her eyes now, but also had a look of pride.

Ranma felt sorry for her loss and gave her a warm hug while running his hand over the hair. Xian Pu's dam burst and she cried her heart out in his arms. She had kept it in for a long time. She was finally able to let it all go in that moment. His embrace was a great comfort to her, she only ever felt this protected in her mother's arms. Xian Pu sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Thank you Ranma, Shampoo need good cry."

" It's no big deal Xian Pu, I just couldn't let such a cute girl be sad."

" Hehe, Ranma know how make Shampoo happy," she said with a slight blush.

" So what about the rest of your family Xian Pu, is your dad still here?"

" Shampoo dad still here, very funny man, always work with some potion. Shampoo remember day when shop blow up, dad no know when stop. He have no hair for year because of silly potion he try once." she let out a good natured laugh," He live on outer side of village now. Elder force him move there cause of silly potions," she left out a loud laugh and continued," Shampoo also remember day when potion fall in public bath, many Amazon warriors walk out with green skin. They so mad they make dad bath there and also wear sign on head for month that said 'danger natural disaster'."

" He sounds like an interesting character Xian Pu."

" Ranma have no idea, sometimes Shampoo think he crazy. But Shampoo love him any way."

" It must be great to have such a nice family Xian Pu."

" What Ranma mean, Ranma must have family?"

" Well not really Xian Pu, my dad is a liar and a thief. He's caused me so much trouble. I don't consider him to even be related to me any more. He told me my mother was dead, but I do remember bits and pieces of her before we left on the training trip. But even if she was alive Xian Pu, what respectable parent would give their child to my dad."

" Shampoo sorry she ask," she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek," Ok no more sad sad Ranma. Shampoo make nice food, so Ranma sit at table and eat as much as like."

" Thank you Xian Pu, you know just how to make a guy happy."

" Is pleasure Ranma, Ranma Shampoo friend now."

" Xian Pu are you serious, you really want me as a friend?" he said with a needy voice.

" Of course Ranma Shampoo friend. Shampoo promise be good friend to Ranma," she finished with a genuine smile.

" Xian Pu you have no idea how much that means to me. I've never really had a real friend before."

" Well then Shampoo be glad be Ranma first true friend," she gave his hand a loving squeeze," Ok no more talking. Time eat and see how Ranma like Shampoo food."

Both sat down across from each other and started eating the great meal that she had prepared. Ranma was eating like an animal, the last time he had food this good was at his "grandpa's" place. And that was nearly a year ago. Genma was a really greedy fat-ass that didn't share. So the only food Ranma got was from what he could kill or pay for himself. He rarely had money, but the little he had he worked hard for. He quickly cleared his head and enjoyed the meal. Xian Pu was an excellent cook and he just had to tell her how much he liked her cooking.

" WOW Xian Pu this is by far one of the best meals I've ever had," Ranma said with his mouth full," I thought only my aunt could cook this well."

" Thank you Ranma, you make Shampoo blush again."

Ranma and Shampoo sat there talking to one another enjoying each other's company immensely. They had been talking about fighting techniques when the door open and two cute teenage girls walked in. Both were identically dressed and carried a bag with them.

" Aiya, Ling-Ling Lung-Lung come meet guest great-grandmother bring."

Both sighed as they thought it was one of those monks again. Ling-Ling was the first to see who the guest was, her face turned a red almost matching her maroon hair.

" Why big sister Shampoo talk in Japanese?" asked Lung-Lung not yet seeing whom the guest was.

" Because Ranma in Japanese and Ranma no talk Chinese well," she said with a quiet giggle.

" Ranma?" Lung-Lung asked

She turned around and saw the most attractive guy she had ever seen. He just glowed and had a stunning smile. Both Ling-ling and Lung-Lung stared at Ranma with dumbfounded expressions.

" Hi," Ranma said with a shy face.

That shook both of them from their daydreams. Both quickly hugged Xian Pu.

" We too too glad big sister find husband," Ling-ling chimed.

" Yes, big sister get man that be very nice," Lung-Lung said with a smile.

" Is not so Ling-Ling Lung-Lung," she said with a sigh," Shampoo wish, Ranma very nice, but Ranma is DarkStalker. That why he stay for now."

" Oh, we sorry," both said at the same time.

" Is okay, Shampoo think same thing we great-grandmother bring too too cute man home."

Ranma had a heavy red face, he sneezed from a little dust. Thus getting their attention back.

" Oh sorry, Shampoo no show Ranma who Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung are," Shampoo pointed to the one with maroon hair and said," This is Ling-Ling, and one with green hair is Lung-Lung. They best sister Shampoo ever have."

Both did a short bow and gave him a sexy wink.

" It's nice to meet both of you as well," Ranma said with a bow.

" Big sister and Ranma busy eat, so no mind if we join right?" asked Lung-Lung

" No I don't mind, I'm the guest in your house."

" You too too nice Ranma," giggled Ling-Ling.

All of them went back to the table and continued with the meal. The girls got to know Ranma better. The more they knew about him the more they liked him. When they learnt about his life's history they were shocked at how he was treated by his own father. All the girls both swore there and then to Ranma that they would protect and care for him all their lives. Ranma felt like he was a part of a caring family as the girls went on how they will always be there for him no matter what. The girls were thinking about how they could get him to marry them and live peacefully in the village. The conversation went back to how Ranma had trained and who had trained him. He told them about his multiple teachers, one in particular was very interesting because of his 'claws'. Ranma explained to them how he trained Ranma in how to survive in the wild. Logan-san was one of Ranma's favourite teachers ever. He was rude and crass, but knew what he was talking about and didn't shy away from anything. They eventually ended up talking about what the twins had been doing during the day. All of them were bonding pretty nicely, when Ku Lon opened the door and entered the room. She had been listening to them for a while outside. Ku Lon was very happy at how the four of them had bonded. She knew that they would, but this was far better than what she had expected. If the four could marry and create a strong family, that would finally make her rest peacefully. All of her life goals would be complete. The silence of the room brought her back to reality.

" I'm very glad all of you are getting along so well," she said with a genuine smile.

" Oh hi Ku Lon, you have the most beautiful great-granddaughters. Plus they also have such wholesome hearts too."

The girls blush and gave Ranma a quick kiss of the cheek for his compliment. Ku Lon had a huge smile on her face, this was just too good. She might get these four married by the end of the month. But there were more important matters at hand.

" Ranma it's almost time for us to find out what you have become. The sun is busy setting and the full moon should follow soon."

" Yes Elder, I understand. Where are we going to go?"

" Not far from here Ranma, please follow me," with that she turned around went outside again.

Ranma turned toward the girls and smiled at them," Thanks girls, you don't know how much our talk means to me."

" Is ok Ranma, Shampoo and Ranma now more than friends. Shampoo care too too much," she said while giving him a loving hug.

The twins quickly joined Shampoo and hugged Ranma as well.

" Ranma is important to Ling-Ling."

" Lung-Lung feel same, She care also for Ranma."

Ranma was having a hard time keeping in his emotions. He gave them all a strong hug and a kiss on the forehead.

" Thank you, I'll talk to you girls after this whole mess is sorted out."

They let go of each other and watched Ranma open the door and join their great-grandmother outside.

" I see they've taken a liking to you Ranma," Ku Lon said with a satisfied smile.

" Their so great Ku Lon, your family has such caring hearts. I don't know if I deserve it."

" Ranma, those girls saw something in you that they all recognized and liked. That is very rare for them. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't want to leave your side when you return after the discovery tonight."

All Ranma could do was blush. Ku Lon was having a great day, today she might have found a powerful ally and son-in-law. They kept silent as they neared a stone column in the middle of a open field. The stone was black in colour and had engravings on its sides.

" What is this Ku Lon?"

" Don't worry Ranma, this stone is only here as a symbol to your transformation into a DarkStalker. But before I continue Ranma, I'd like you to remember that this will all become normal for you. Also if you turn into a Were-Wolf please stay calm and accept the feeling that comes with it. Don't reject it, it's very important that you remember this."

" I will elder."

The sun had finally set and the moon was making its presence known. Ranma felt hot all over and itchy, the moon started glowing with more intensity. Ranma's skin rippled and started to shift. The transformation was painfully quick as Ranma grew more than double in size. His shirt,leather bracers,and slippera tore off. The black silk pants only covered his things, rear, and privates. Black on white fur covered his new hybrid form, he stood a massive 8 feet tall. The only way in which Ku Lon could describe his form was 'absolutely magnificent'. It was the most impressive Were-Wolf she had ever seen, even the Talbain family paled in comparison in the pure and utter beauty of this Were-Wolf. The black on white fur was perfectly kept and almost had a glow as the moon shone on him. His stunning blue eyes had turned into an even more amazingly piercing yellow, his claws had a mignight black colour to them. In simple words, Ranma's hybrid form was the most impressive DarkStalkers transformation that she had come across. She knew when the girls saw this they would be lining up to have a date with him. Ranma's life had changed forever this day.

_' So this is what my life has become. Genma, you are out of here. You have used up your last chance with this. I am no longer your son, you have changed me into something non-Human. Damn it hurts, that really hurts bad. I didn't think the transformation would hurt so much. My body is on fire...'_

That was Ranma's last thought as he passed out and dropped to the ground. Ku Lon walked over to the boy and put him into a more comfortable position.

" Rest Ranma, you have had a really taxing day. I hope the future becomes yours for the taking. Hopefully you'll accept my invitation to stay and train. Shampoo and the twins might even win your heart as time goes on. But now it is you needs a soft bed and food to recover from your trip into the world of the strange."

Ku Lon motioned for a few guard to pick Ranma up and drop him off at her home. He would stay in his hybrid form for a few days, before he would have the ability to turn back to his human form. Ku Lon sighed and left to meet the council as they would discuss what would happen to Genma. The guards were extremely gentle with Ranma and made sure he got home unharmed.

To be continued...

(END)

Closing notes: Well the check is done and now it's onto chapter3 after I repost chaps 3 and 4 of TWTA. This should be in the next week or so. Hope you enjoyed the story and will come back for more.

OokamiShiroi out.


End file.
